prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kassius Ohno
Chris Spradlin (born December 24 1979) is an American wrestler, better known by his ring name, Chris Hero. He is a mainstay of many independent wrestling promotions, including IWA Mid-South, Combat Zone Wrestling, Juggalo Championshit Wrestling, CHIKARA, Ring of Honor, and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, as well as Pro Wrestling NOAH in Japan. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Hangman's Clutch :*Hero's Welcome :*Hero Stomp :*Cravate *'Tag teams and stables' :*Superfriends - with Mike Quackenbush :*Kings Of Wrestling :*Sweet 'n' Sour Inc. *'Managers' :*Candice LaRae (PWG) (2007-2008) :*Dave Prazak (IWA MS) :*Jim Fannin (IWA MS) :*Larry Sweeney (ROH) (2006-current) :*Nadia Nyce (IWA MS) *'Wrestlers trained' *'Theme music' :*“A Certain Shade Of Green” by Incubus (IWA MS) :*“Bandages” by Hot Hot Heat (IWC) :*“Bomp” by Robin Klein & Scott Schreer (ROH) :*“Dead & Bloated” by Stone Temple Pilots (CHIKARA, CZW, IWC, wXw) :*“Don't You Want Me” by The Human League (IWC) :*“Holding Out For A Hero” by Bonnie Tyler (CHIKARA, CWN, GSW, IWA MS, PWG, wXw) :*“It's A Bird, It's A Plane” by Ralph Cardall (CHIKARA, FWA, IWC, ROH, wXw) :*“Kryptonite” by 3 Doors Down (CZW, IWA MS) :*“My Hero” by Foo Fighters (IWA MS, IWC) :*“Nobody's Real” by Powerman 5000 (CZW) :*“Rape Me” by Nirvana (IWC) :*“Requiem For A Dream” by Clint Mansell (ROH) :*“Rock And Roll Part 2” by Gary Glitter (ROH) :*"Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top (NOAH) :*“The Stroke” by Billy Squier (IWC) Championships and accomplishments *'CHIKARA Pro Wrestling' :*CHIKARA Campeones de Parejas Champion (1 time) - with Claudio Castagnoli *'Combat Zone Wrestling' :*CZW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*CZW Iron Man Champion (1 time) :*CZW Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Claudio Castagnoli (2) *'Garage Pro Wrestling' :*GPW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'IWA East Coast' :*IWA East Coast Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'IWA Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Champion (4 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' :*PWG World Champion (1 time, Current) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Claudio Castagnoli *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' :*wXw World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*wXw Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Marc Roudin *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' :*XICW Xtreme Intense Champion (1 time) See also *Chris Hero's career history *Chris Hero's event history *Chris Hero's gimmicks *Significant Storylines External links and references *Chris Hero profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:1 Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling current roster Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Experience alumni Category:ChickFight alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:CZW/CHIKARA Wrestle Factory alumni Category:Dutch Championship Wrestling alumni Category:European Wrestling Association alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling current roster Category:Freestyle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Full Throttle Wrestling alumni Category:Future-Shock Wrestling alumni Category:Future Championship Wrestling alumni Category:FWA Academy alumni Category:Garage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:German Wrestling Association alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association current roster Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Independent Wrestling World alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom current roster Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Italian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA East Coast current roster Category:IWA Mid-South current roster Category:IWA Switzerland alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Blood Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla current roster Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling current roster Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Zone Wrestling alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni